Many surgical operations are carried out in bone tissue. An example includes those operations conducted within the oral cavity for the purpose of fixing dental problems such as crowns, bridges and prosthesis in toothless regions of the jaw. These operations can include drilling holes in the jaw bone to secure titanium screws that are used as anchoring elements. The bone tissue fragments generated during drilling can be used for filling bone cavities within the jaw that were caused by proceeding pathological processes.
An aspirator can be used to remove blood from the operative site. The bone tissue fragments created during the operation (such as drilling) are entrained within the liquid flow and will be lost if they are not separated from the liquid flow and collected. Accordingly, a need remains for a simple way for collecting bone tissue fragments.